Too Precious
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: One shot complete. When Hange nearly gets killed, Levi loses it. For Ester.


**Too Precious**

**Author's Note: This is M rated and definitely not suitable for children so do not read if you are under 18. Levi x Hange. Abusive and mostly PWP smut. Heavy lemons for an idiot called Ester who knows no decency about literature and prefers word porn. For those who care only, review.**

* * *

><p>Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX<p>

* * *

><p>Hange found herself thrown onto the bed harshly. "What…"<p>

A loud slap echoed in the empty room. The door was locked and suddenly she knew fear. Those eyes that stared at her made her tremble. _"Why is he mad?"_

"Strip." The word was a single command and as much as Hange wanted to protest, she found herself obeying it. It was not the first time but she always felt afraid. They did not call him a one man squad for no reason. Levi Ackerman was a monster in the skin of a man. She had no idea what aspect of him made her love him.

Levi watched as Hange's trembling fingers pried the blood stained shirt off clumsily. He could smell and taste the fear radiating off her and he liked it. He liked how he could dominate her easily despite the fact she was known to have no fear.

Hange was shackled to the bedpost. She knew this routine only too well. Levi would only snap like this when she broke her promise. There was only one promise they ever had and that was that neither of them was to do anything stupid to die before the other. Hange just broke that promise earlier that day when they were out on a titan expedition.

An abnormal that Hange looked forward to meeting appeared and grabbed one of her comrades. Hange went to confront it without second thoughts. They were on flat ground which made it dangerous. Hange failed to save her comrade and ended up getting caught as well.

If Levi had not been nearby she would have been eaten up.

Levi ripped the shirt off Hange's frame. She shivered as cold air assaulted her skin. "Wait… stop…" she tried to plead but it only served to fuel Levi's fury.

Slamming her head against the pillow with such force that stunned the scientist of sorts momentarily, he used the opportunity presented to rid of her pants and panties, leaving her in a black brassiere.

Cold air hit heated skin and Hange shivered involuntarily. Levi was a good head or so shorter than she was but it fooled everyone including her. He was a monster, not just on the battlefields but in bed as well. Levi smirked because he knew he had complete control.

Hange opened her mouth to plead but Levi covered it with his, silencing her. With her eyes now shut, there was no way she could convey her apologies or ask for forgiveness. She sinned in many ways a woman should never have. She killed and become filled with bloodlust. She gets swept away with Levi's expert ministrations and her body responds. Even if it was a biological reaction, to become this wanton was unacceptable. Still, a demon like her had to have an owner and Levi just fit the bill being the devil reincarnate.

"Ah!" Hange threw her head back as two fingers plunged into her core roughly. Levi grunted and bit down on her collarbone. There was no reason to be gentle for they were both warriors on the battlefields and lustful demons in bed.

Time was something they did not have and as soon as something begins, it ends. Levi wasted none of it and brought Hange to her first forceful and painful climax for the long night.

"Only by two fingers? How much more can you degrade? Hange?"

Hange took in air greedily, still trembling from the mind blowing orgasm. Her heat was not subsiding and her other self was emerging.

A snap and the fabric binding her was destroyed, glasses were thrown and hair was pulled loose. Taking the lead of things from the strange swing in momentum, Hange straddled the corporal's waist. Smirking at being successful in calling out the slutty alter ego, Levi whispered, "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be going on any titan hunt."

Dark Hange chimed, "Darling let's not pretend. We both know you're not that capable. After all I did milk you dry the last time."

Levi twirled brown hair around his fingers before yanking the strands hard. Breaths mingling, Levi growled, "I'm here to get you back for the last time bitch. You had better not underestimate me."

In a flash, Hange was pinned beneath Levi with hips in the air and cheek pressing against the pillow. The first thrust was unexpected and Hange screamed in both pleasure and pain. Her heart hammered unsteadily as Levi thrusted with precision at every point using rhythm to coax her into an early climax.

Hange knew it and allowed Levi to take control while she planned a few tricks.

Levi groaned as Hange suddenly tightened up and sucked him into her deeper. Instead of the steady thrusting, Levi was now at the mercy of Hange's grinding. His grip on her hips loosened and Hange used this opportunity to flip them over so Levi was on his back.

She sat on his stomach and repositioned the tall erection. Slowly sliding down onto the proud heat, Hange moaned loudly Levi's eyes followed how Hange took in every inch of him until he was fully sheathed inside of her. His cock throbbed painfully as Hange raked nails over his torso.

Without warning, Hange began bouncing up and down using strong legs to propel herself. Levi bit down on his lips and was reduced to moaning with Hange's merciless riding. He may have been a brutal horse but Hange was an even more brutal master.

Not one to simply give in, Levi raised his hips to meet Hange at every interval. Hange was thrown off track by the suddenness of Levi's initiative. She shuddered as orgasm hit her a second time. Levi smirked. Giving her no time to recover, he spread her legs and held them tight while he pounded into her at an angle Hange would scream the loudest. The scientist went mad with overwhelming pleasure assaulting her senses. Levi snarled and bit the inside of her thigh while his thrusts became shorter. He was close.

Skin against skin could be heard loud and clear over the labored breathing and occasional moans that came once too often. Mouths locked into a heated battle of dominance, both trying to eat each other and suck out their souls.

Levi yelped as he came inside Hange while she gasped at the suddenness of being flooded.

The sun was already beginning to rise and the both of them were exhausted physically but sated emotionally. Hange returned to normal after coming down from her high.

She gazed over to Levi with glassy eyes. "I'm sorry."

Levi looked at her and his eyes softened. He patted her head gently and then stroked the damp hair. "Don't ever do that again. I don't know what to do if you are gone."

Hange kissed his rough hands and Levi pulled her closer so she nestled at the crook of his neck. "I love you," she whispered.

Levi smiled and looked at the ceiling while Hange fell asleep. "Ah… I know."

Planting a soft kiss on her forehead, Levi let sleep take him as well. _"You don't know how precious you are to me. If you are gone, I would lose myself. No amount of titans I slay can make me sane again. You're too precious, Hange. Never forget that…"_

* * *

><p><strong>The End <strong>

**Author's Note: I don't even know what I'm writing. Sorry. I won't ask for R&R but if you do, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**


End file.
